A tu lado para siempre
by hayden1989
Summary: Un pequeño gato le pide un único deseo a la luna: Estar a lado de la persona que ama, para siempre. Johnlock. Advertencias:Lemon
1. Transformación

A TU LADO PARA SIEMPRE

_Todos los derechos son…de alguien que no soy yo xD este fic está creado sólo con fines de entretenimiento y porque tenía que sacarlo de mi cabeza, tentativamente tendrá un capitulo más pero me temo que tal vez se alargue ;). Betty Jawn, esto es para ti amore._

* * *

John Watson corría desesperado para llegar a St. Barts, se había quedado dormido cuando estudiaba para el examen de hoy, era inconcebible, un error como aquel podría interferir en sus planes de convertirse en Médico Militar, eso nunca, debía llegar a como diera lugar, estaba más que preparado para el examen. Sus pies se tambalearon y casi cae al suelo cuando de un callejón salió disparado un gato negro perseguido por un perro del mismo color.

John se detuvo a recuperar el aliento mientras seguía con la mirada a los animales quienes ahora cruzaban la calle sin importarles la presencia de coches, el ágil gato saltó el capó de un auto que frenó y chirrió las llantas, el perro sólo lo esquivó y siguió persiguiendo al indefenso gato hasta atraparlo al llegar a la calle contraria, todo porque otro perro color de color crema le cerró el paso como si de una emboscada se tratara. Desde la esquina contraria, John podía escuchar los maullidos que lanzaba el gato y los gruñidos de los perros bravucones, la escuela estaba a una esquina y sólo faltaban cinco minutos, pero aquel gato estaba sufriendo un injusto ataque.

John cruzó la calle y comenzó a ahuyentar a gritos y patadas a los perros, estos estaban reacios a soltar a su presa y hasta intentaron morder a John pero este no se dejó intimidar y al final ahuyentó a los agresores quienes dejaron a su víctima con varias lesiones sangrantes y tambaleando para intentar ponerse de pie. El chico se acercó al gato y este le siseó en advertencia, estaba malherido pero aún así se negaba a que un extraño lo tocase.

-Tranquilo voy a ayudarte, por favor.- John acercó lentamente una mano y el felino lo observó con ojos desconfiados, siseó bajo.

-¿Quieres morir aquí? Mira que por salvarte he dejado pasar algo…-se detuvo al darse cuenta que estaba comenzando a discutir con una criatura que no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía, o eso creyó porque el gato negro caminó dos pasos hacia su mano y se derrumbó encima de ella, desmayado.

* * *

John regresaba a su casa agotado y con la camisa llena con la sangre que había fluido horas antes de las heridas de su ahora protegido, había llegado al hospital veterinario justo a tiempo para salvarle la vida y luego de esperar horas en las que no sabría si el felino sobreviviría, regresaba en taxi con el gato negro durmiendo entre sus brazos. Subió a su habitación. Agradecía que su madre y su hermana Harry se hayan ido unos días con sus tíos porque si no tendría que dar largas explicaciones. Sus sábanas más gruesas las extendió a un costado de la cama y ahí depositó suavemente al gato quien aún estaba bajo el poder de algún anestésico.

Se metió al baño dispuesto a tomar una ducha, en sus pantaloncillos tintineó un sonido metálico, metió su mano para sacar un sofisticado collar de piel azul con una plaquita escrita que decía "Sherlock", al reverso de ésta decía "Victor Trevor xxx-xxxx" más tarde se encargaría de localizar al aparente dueño del gato.

A la mañana siguiente ya tenía planeado qué decir a los profesores como disculpa, pero aun así sabía que tendría que presentar un examen extraordinario, lo que ahora le preocupaba era que iba a dejar a Sherlock sólo en su casa. El gato lucia mareado, los medicamentos habían sido bastante fuertes y no había probado bocado, y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Qué comían los gatos?

Su teléfono sonó, era Molly.

-John, hoy vas a venir, ¿Estás enfermo?

-No, no te preocupes si iré y… ¿Molly tú tienes gatos cierto?

-Sip, Toby… ¿Por?

-Ahh, y ¿Qué come?

John fue rápido a comprar el alimento en lata que Molly le había recomendado, lo sirvió animadamente y lo puso enfrente del gato que lo veía sin emoción. Sherlock se acercó con sigilo y olisqueó el alimento, dio media vuelta y volvió a tumbarse en las sábanas.

-No has comido nada, anda, necesitas fuerza para recuperarte.- el gato pareció bufar sonoramente pero no se movió de su sitio.

-Vamos sólo un poco.- John acercó su mano al lomo del felino y este se movió algo brusco y le siseó, luego volvió a desplomarse pesadamente, aún le fallaban sus fuerzas.

-¿Ves? Ni fuerza tienes para defenderte, ahh pero que hago, estoy hablando con un gato que no entiende nada de lo que digo, llegaré tarde de nuevo si no me apuro y tú eres un malagradecido.- John se incorporó y se sorprendió al notar que el gato lo veía fijamente, era la primera vez que reparaba en sus ojos, los enigmáticos ojos del gato parecían poseer diferentes tonalidades que si no fuera por la bruma del cansancio estaría seguro que brillarían como una gema.

-Mira, me voy, estamos en exámenes y no tardaré, por favor come algo y no destruyas mi habitación.- John sabía lo tonto que era hablar con el gato pero aún así no había podido dejar de hacerlo.

Al finalizar el examen, John se había lanzado a su apartamento pero en el camino se encontró con Mike quien lo invitó a ver un partido de rugbi, el rubio se había negado pero la insistencia era demasiada y al final aceptó. El juego estaba asombroso y las animadoras eran una fuerte distracción por lo que John olvidó por completo que había un gato en recuperación en su apartamento y que debía llamar a su dueño para informarle, cuando recordó, ya comenzaba a oscurecer y ni tiempo le dio de despedirse de Mike quien sólo lo vio desaparecer corriendo en la calle. Una enorme luna llena comenzó su lento ascenso pero John no podía detenerse a admirarla, Sherlock podría haber hecho destrozos en su cuarto, podría haberse abierto sus heridas, la culpa lo carcomía. Llegó sudoroso a su habitación y pudo ver en el suelo una enorme masa negra moverse con marcados espasmos, la luz de la luna llena iluminaba su habitación y John estaba demasiado asustado por lo que estaba viendo como para encender la luz. La masa negra comenzó a crecer, el denso pelaje fue sustituido por una piel blanca y tersa, las patas en brazos y piernas y la cara felina en un apuesto y varonil rostro, el último atisbo del pelaje quedó en el cabello que ahora dejaba ver unos marcados risos y…en otro lado que John daba gracias a la oscuridad por no poder ver bien. El gato negro ahora era un apuesto chico como de la edad de John. El rubio estaba aterrorizado, pudo sentir como una mirada de odio se dirigía hacia él.

-Dijiste que no tardarías.- dijo el ex felino con voz grave y rasposa, John estaba demasiado impactado como para articular palabra.- dijiste que no tardarías y tardaste, todos los humanos, son unos mentirosos.

* * *

-Creo que lo amo señora luna.- un pequeño gato le hablaba a una luna llena que se alzaba desafiante en el cielo nocturno de Londres, Sherlock, un gato de 4 meses se encontraba sentado en la ventana del apartamento que compartía con su joven dueño Victor.

-Lo único que recuerdo es a él y sé que debí tener antes una madre, es obvio, pero ahora lo tengo a él, me cuida y está pendiente de mí, pero siempre trae a esas chicas que me aplastan diciéndome que soy lindo, es normal que las rasguñe aunque luego él se enoje conmigo.- la luna sólo le devolvía su brillo, y el pequeño felino siguió con su aparente conversación unilateral.

-¿Cómo que no sé qué es el amor? Claro que sé…es…es…el me cuida y….yo lo quiero ¿Ehh? ¿Amor maternal dices? Él no es mi mami.- Sherlock siseó.- quiero estar con él para siempre quiero ser un humano por favor.- la luna pareció darle alguna respuesta negativa ya que Sherlock comenzó a maullar en un evidente llanto gatuno.- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi vida ha de ser corta? Así no puedo seguirlo.

-Sherlock ¿Qué haces trepado en la ventana?-el apuesto joven levanto al gatito y lo acunó entre sus brazos.- ¿Estás llorando?- el gatito maulló como dándole una respuesta negativa y el chico comenzó a reír.- ven te serviré tu comida.

Sherlock comenzó a abrir sus ojos, había tenido ese sueño de nuevo y la cálida sensación que tenía cada vez que soñaba ese recuerdo se desvaneció dejándole el mismo sentimiento que lo acompañaba siempre. Dolor. Ahora que comenzaba a despertar también tenía otra clase de dolor, un dolor físico por todo su cuerpo, se llevó una mano al rostro y…espera ¿Mano? Miró ambas manos y luego su cuerpo, que ahora parecía estar cubierto por esas telas que los humanos llaman ropa.

-Ya…ya despertaste….- el chico rubio estaba de pie, aun se notaba el asombro en su rostro pero ahora que lo analizaba, el joven en su cama era…hermoso. Pero antes era un gato y ahora…

-Puedo oír tus pensamientos desde aquí, es molesto.- dijo Sherlock con el tono de voz de enfado.

-¿También puedes leer la mente?- la voz de John era de sorpresa, Sherlock rodó los ojos.

-¡Por supuesto que no! No soy un… ¿Cómo le llaman ustedes?...Adivino…no soy eso.- hizo afán de levantarse de la cama pero cayó de rodillas a un costado de la cama. John se apresuró a ayudarlo y Sherlock simuló un siseo felino que a John le hizo tanta gracia que explotó a carcajadas.

-Tú, joder, realmente eres un gato.-John ayudó a sentar en la cama a un ofendido Sherlock.

-Aún estas muy agotado del ataque de ayer, es mejor que descanses…no sé qué rayos está pasando pero me lo explicarás.- John se dirigió a la cocina y ahora Sherlock había cambiado su expresión por una de incredulidad. El chico rubio estaba demasiado afectado anoche, pero ahora, parecía estar divertido por la situación. Cuando sucedió su transformación el ex felino creyó que lo iban a echar a patadas pero en vez de eso, John le prestó ropa y su cama ¿Qué clase de humano era ese?

-Preparé unos huevos revueltos pero… no sé si comas eso… aún tengo otra lata de comida de gato… no sé qué quieras comer.- el humano había regresado de la cocina e interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-No como.-hizo un infantil puchero y John le respondió con una sonrisa que desconcertó a Sherlock.

-Sé que eres un gato inteligente y no tengo que decirte el por qué debes de comer, mientras más rápido te recuperes más rápido podrás volver… a tu casa…

-No tengo casa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero.- el rubio desvió la mirada hacia la mesita de noche en donde había dejado asentado el collar perteneciente a Sherlock, éste lo siguió con la mirada y al ver el objeto tuvo una repentina explosión de ira, aventó el collar al suelo de un manotazo y volvió a sisear.

-¡No tengo casa, y él no es mi dueño!- el chico de risos comenzó a respirar rápido y a volver intentar levantarse.

-¡Ey no! ¡Vas a volver a lastimarte!- John no quiso que su voz sonara muy ruda pero parecía haber surtido efecto porque Sherlock detuvo sus intentos de escape y volvió a la cama, sus ojos denotaban asombro.

-Parece como si estuvieras preocupado por mi.-dijo el joven en la cama y el rubio se puso de varias tonalidades.

-Lo… algún día seré médico, es… es un impulso de ayudar que… no puedo evitar.-ahora con la luz del día podía ver los ojos de Sherlock y…eran tan hermosos como su receptor.

-Eres un humano raro.-el ex felino desvió la mirada pero ahora una de las comisuras de sus labios se levantaban en una semi-sonrisa.

-Bueno, tampoco eres un gato muy normal que digamos.-Sherlock se volteó ofendido pero al toparse con la sonrisa risueña del rubio no pudo evitar sonreír de verdad.

-Hoy no iré a clases, yo… necesito saber qué es esto, por qué te pasó esto ¿Podrías contármelo?-el chico de cabello azabache pareció pensar un momento pero luego alzo la mirada y asintió con la cabeza.

Hasta aquí por el momento, ¿Dudas comentarios? ¿Qué les gustaría que pase?


	2. El primer día como humano

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews, por seguir la historia y marcarla como favorita, y…_

_¡Que todo FF sepa que amo a mi JAWN!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El primer día como humano.**

-Fue un regalo, de la Luna.

-Regalo… no sabía que la Luna pudiera hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-Los humanos no saben nada del universo que les rodea, todos son idiotas.

-Bueno, gracias.

John acercó una silla al costado derecho de la cama en donde Sherlock estaba recostado, había suficiente espacio como para que se sentara en su cama pero no deseaba asustar al chico de rizos. Sherlock aún lucia algo desconfiado pero no se veía del todo incómodo con la presencia de John.

-¿Te quedarás así con ese cuerpo?- el chico en la cama miró sus piernas extendidas sobre el lecho, movió los dedos de sus pies.

-No.-volvió su vista a John.- sólo el tiempo que dure la Luna llena.

-¡Siete días!- el rubio se levantó de un brinco de su silla.- ¡No puedo tenerte en mi cuarto por siete días! Mi madre y mi hermana regresan en dos días.-John se pasaba nerviosamente la mano entre sus cabellos, caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación.- ¡No creerán nada y podrían pensar…- el timbre de de la puerta llegó a oídos de ambos, John le dirigió una mirada aterrorizada a Sherlock, no podía ser que las mujeres hayan regresado antes de tiempo… ¡No podía ser!

-No hagas ruido.-John bajo apresurado de su habitación y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Hola John!-la imagen de Molly en la puerta lo hizo tranquilizarse, momentáneamente.

-Hola Molly que sorpresa.- John no invitaría a pasar a la chica pero ésta tenía otros planes.

-Sé porque no fuiste a las escuela John Hamish Watson, a pesar que tu curso está en exámenes.- la chica lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.- dime ¿Dónde lo tienes?

Por un momento la sangre dejó de correr en el cuerpo del joven pero luego de segundos se dio cuenta que era imposible que Molly supiera realmente que la pasada Luna llena, un gato al que le había salvado la vida se había convertido en un hombre frente a sus ojos.

-A el gato… si bueno, lo estoy cuidando, está algo enfermo y…

-¡Oh lo sabía!- la chica quiso colarse a la casa de John pero éste se lo impidió interponiéndose, la chica lo miró confuso.

-Es que… mi casa si, está terriblemente en desorden ya sabes lo que te conté que mi madre y hermana no están, no he tenido tiempo de arreglarlo, me daría mucha pena contigo. La chica rodó los ojos.

-Tienes un gato enfermo y sabes muy poco de gatos y mira.- levantó una bolsa de compras a la altura de la cara de John.- traje unos juguetes y comida para el pequeño… ¿O pequeña?

-Es gato y enserio Molly te agradezco que te preocupes pero ya lo han revisado por un veterinario y esta algo sedado, no quiero despertarlo es algo arisco.- el rubio no pudo evitar pensar en que ya estaba puliendo de mejor manera sus mentiras, y supo que no debería sentirse orgulloso.

-Oh, entiendo.- la cara de decepción de Molly hizo que a John se le estrujara el pecho.- entonces ¿No puedo verlo ni un ratito?

-Lo siento Molly, hay que dejarlo descansar, cuando esté mejor te prometo que lo conocerás.- fingió una sonrisa.

-Al menos dale esto, cuando se recupere podrá jugar con este erizo de juguete, me recordó un poco a ti.- sacó el peluche de erizo que tenía un gracioso suéter beige y lo apretó entre sus manos, emitió un chillido.

-Ammm gracias pero…

-Pero nada, toma y cuando se sienta mejor quiero verlo ¿Oíste? –La chica parecía algo herida y John podría jurar que pequeñas lagrimillas luchaban por salir de sus ojos antes de despedirse con un beso en la mejilla. "John, John, John te irás al infierno" pensó el rubio sintiéndose de lo peor, odiaba hacerle eso a la dulce Molly.

Dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa de la cocina, recordó que una prioridad ahora era ver que su protegido comiera algo. Regreso a su habitación y se encontró con Sherlock con una pierna fuera de la ventana.

-¿Qué haces?- el rubio se acercó y tomó al azabache de la camisa de pijama, lo jaló, el aludido se volteó y le gruño apartando su brazo de un manotazo. Un rasguño adornó la piel de John.

-No tengo nada que hacer aquí, ya me siento mejor, debo irme.- el chico de rizos pasó a lado de John caminando torpemente, se notaba que aún no perfeccionaba el acto de caminar.

-¿Y a dónde se supone que irás? Dijiste que no tenias casa.- el rubio le gritó y Sherlock se detuvo.- ya no eres un gato, no puedes esperar dormir en la calle y no morir de frio.

-Morir sería preferible.

-¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra decirlo!- el rubio se puso a un palmo de distancia.- no me estoy arriesgando por ti a lo tonto.

-Pues lo eres, no tenías la obligación.

-¡Ya cállate!- Sherlock tenia de nuevo esa cara de asombro en la que abría enormemente sus ojos, John no se dejó hipnotizar esta vez.- dices que los humanos somos idiotas, tal vez tengas razón porque ahora que eres uno estás actuando como un tremendo idiota.-Sherlock dio un paso hacia atrás y John resopló buscando calmarse.- mira, te salve la vida, en cierto modo estoy contigo en esto, ya no eres un gato y eres inútil como humano, lo sabes, apenas y puedes caminar.

-No voy a ser la "obligación" y la "molestia" de nadie.- el chico respondió con enojo pero también se escapó un poco del dolor que intentaba disimular.

-No lo eres, lo hago porque quiero ayudarte.- John bufó y sonrió.- aún no me queda muy claro lo de la Luna pero es algo… ¡fantástico! Sea cual sea la razón por la que se te entregó este regalo, no creo que pase muy a menudo ¿O sí?

Las facciones de Sherlock se suavizaron, sonrió de medio lado y habló en un susurro mientras su mirada se perdía en la ventana.- me costó convencerla.

-Oh…- y John pensó en que si el convertirse en humano era algo que él deseaba, entonces ¿Por qué ahora prefería morir?- hagamos esto, te quedaras el tiempo que dure tu transformación, te dará tiempo de recuperarte de tus heridas y luego…te buscare un hogar…

-No necesito un hogar, soy perfectamente capaz de sobrevivir en mi forma normal.-por unos segundos, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada con el ceño fruncido.- acepto quedarme sólo por estos días.

-Bien.- el rubio se alejó hacia la puerta.- creo que subiré todo lo que hay para comer, algo de eso debe gustarte.

-Dudo que tengas algo que me agrade, pero en vista que no tengo opción voy contigo.

-Hay escaleras.

-Lo he notado, si voy a tener este cuerpo un tiempo quiero aprender a usarlo.- John no supo porque se ruborizó, sólo asintió y bajó primero las escaleras mientras el otro observaba atento.

-Sujétate del barandal e imita lo que hice.- Sherlock estaba demasiado concentrado para contestar, se sujeto firme al barandal con la mano izquierda y dio un paso, luego otro y otro.

Un caracol podría haberlo rebasado pero al fin pudo bajar. John se sentía orgulloso, y Sherlock más. El rubio le señaló la silla, el azabache se sentó con cautela observando los platillos sobre la mesa.

-Los huevos revueltos y la comida de gato ¿Qué prefieres?- Sherlock olisqueó ambos platillos, sacó la lengua para probar los huevos revueltos, su gesto indicó que le desagradaba, posó su mirada en John y se acerco a él, demasiado cerca.

-¿Qué?- el chico de rizos, se acercó a su rostro y olisqueó, John se quedó petrificado.

-Quiero lo que tu comiste.- el rubio reaccionó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Pero no he comido nada, sólo me tome un vaso de leche.

-Quiero eso.-el ex felino comenzó a caminar por toda la cocina olisqueando, John sirvió un poco de leche en una taza.- toma.- Sherlock se acercó y comenzó a beberlo como hacen normalmente los gatos, John se quedó admirando sus movimientos.

-Es molesto que me vean comer.

-Oh lo siento, es que es gracioso.- Sherlock frunció el ceño pero siguió comiendo.

John tomó la bolsa en donde Molly había traído comida y juguetes para gato.- supongo que no necesitarás esto, se lo daré a la vecina, ella tiene un gato.- John sacó el pequeño erizo de peluche y lo puso enfrente del otro chico que ya había terminado de tomar la leche.- ¿Ni siquiera te gustan los juguetes?- Sherlock se quedó mirando el objeto y lo aplastó con la mano, el juguete chilló.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso?- y Sherlock volvió a aplastarlo una y otra vez, luego lo lanzó al suelo y fue a tomarlo de nuevo tirándose también junto al juguete y emitiendo pequeños gruñiditos.

John ya no aguantó más y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Por lo visto si te gustan los juguetes pero no te muevas tanto puedes abrir tus heridas.

-Sólo fueron, superficiales, ya te dije que me siento mejor,- dijo Sherlock mientras rodaba el juguete de una mano a otra y luego lo mordisqueaba.- no puedo destrozarlo con este cuerpo es inservible.- se quejó mientras John deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sacarle una foto o un video, era tan gracioso y en parte adorable.

Pronto se cansó del juguete y comenzó a recorrer toda la planta baja, olisqueando y arañando, John lo seguía de cerca y Sherlock lo ignoraba. Pero pasado un tiempo el azabache parecía ponerse nervioso, se acercó a John con mirada de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No tienes arena…

-¿Qué?

-Ahh ya sabes arena para…necesito…

-¡Oh cielos no!-lo tomó de la mano y lo guió al baño.- supongo que nunca has usado un inodoro.- Sherlock le dio una expresión obvia de negación.- mira…Dios… primero siéntate y ¡Espera, tienes que bajarte el pantalón!-el chico se detuvo y se bajó los pantalones, se sentó con cuidado y miró a John que estaba totalmente rojo.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

-Pues haz lo que tengas que hacer.

-Ahh, bien…no mires.-John se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero por supuesto que no iba a mirar, aunque ya había visto demasiado.

-Amm… John.

-¿Ya terminaste?, ¿Ya puedo voltear?

-Si.- Sherlock ya se había puesto en pie, se inclinó para adelante y luego a los costados con la lengua afuera.

-¿Qué haces?

-No puedo lamerme el culo.

-¿Qué... pero… ¡Claro que no vas a poder lamerte el culo! ¡Carajo! Eres un humano ahora y… oh Dios… John cálmate, algún día serás médico y atenderás casos peores.- John respiró profundo para serenarse, tomó un poco de papel sanitario y se lo entregó a Sherlock.- toma quiero que…imites los movimientos de...tu…tu lengua y te limpies.- John estaba al borde de un sangrado nasal pero debía ser fuerte ¿Qué acaso no sería un médico y del ejército? No tenia porque estar nervioso.- Sherlock obedeció, realmente aprendía rápido para el alivio de John.

-Ahora lávate las manos.- Sherlock estuvo a punto de lamerse la mano pero John lo detuvo antes de que pudiera llevársela a la boca.- con agua-

-No me gusta el agua.

-No me importa, es el último paso de esto, no puedes saltarlo aunque te desagrade.- Sherlock lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y se acercó al chorro de agua de la llave, John le puso jabón liquido en las manos y de nuevo detuvo el impulso de Sherlock por lamer.

Al final tuvo que lavarse las manos junto con Sherlock, acariciando la pálida piel de este, quitándole el exceso de jabón. Sherlock salió del baño como si nada y fue inmediatamente a la cocina, John lo seguía de cerca, estaba todo rojo y acalorado, apenas llevaba medio día al cuidado del chico gato quien a pesar de ser bastante inteligente, desconocía principios básicos, también le preocupaba que no tuviera una conducta apropiada en el respeto del espacio personal… a los gatos no les importa si uno se siente incómodo, cuando un gato quiere restregarse a ti lo hace y punto… sólo esperaba que Sherlock no se restregara en él o no sabría cómo actuar.

Parado desde el umbral de la cocina, John vio como Sherlock intentaba abrir la puerta del refrigerador sin éxito, éste volteó hacia el rubio y lo miró sin expresión.

-John dame un poco más de esa leche.

* * *

Después de otra ronda de leche y de terminar de inspeccionar toda la planta baja de la casa, Sherlock se hizo un ovillo en la cocina y se durmió con el juguete entre sus brazos como si lo estuviera abrazando. John lo dejó solo mientras leía un libro en la sala, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando el chico de rizos se despertó e intentó subir de nuevo las escaleras.

-Espera.

-No necesito tu ayuda.

-Sólo veré que no te caigas.

Sherlock tenía el peluche de erizo en su boca, sujetó su mano derecha en el barandal y comenzó a subir, ésta vez fue más rápido. Entró al cuarto de John y se extendió en su cama.

-Odio este cuerpo, es tedioso, no es ágil y te cansas rápido.

-Te cansas porque aún estas débil.

-Sigues con eso.- el chico suspiró y se acomodó mejor en la cama.- lo odio, ya quiero que pase pronto este estado.

-Si tanto lo ibas a odiar ¿Porqué pediste esto?-John realmente quería saber el motivo por el que deseó ser humano, pero por la expresión de Sherlock supo que era algo que no quería contar.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- Sherlock se dio la vuelta haciéndose ovillo, dándole la espalda a John, éste lo miró con indulgencia. Sabía que lo que le haya pasado estaba relacionado con la vida que llevaba como gato, su verdadero hogar y su dueño al que parecía odiar, pero si el ex felino no quería contarlo no iba a obligarlo, tenía otras cosas importantes en que pensar como en qué iba a hacer para sobre llevar los seis días restantes y en que se tenía que resignar a dormir estos días en el cuarto de su hermana porque Sherlock parecía haberse adueñado de su cama.

* * *

**CHIC S QUE LEEN EL FIC:**

_ ¿No se les haría un poco raro que haya lemon entre ellos dos? no quiero parecer que me gusta la zoofilia o algo así, aunque sé que ahora Sherlock es un humano pero no deja de ser gato…muero… dejando eso, sé que quieren saber qué paso con Trevor y muchas cosas más ;) paciencia, me gustaría saber sus comentarios n_n. Besos y gracias por leer y seguir el fic un saludo especial a __**ariam18, Drake-vampire, aki159, Kokoro Yana y Anjiiel**__ por sus reviews, es que los reviews son parte de la inspiración. _


	3. Ser humano es estúpido

_Oh dioses morí con la tercera temporada, tanto que murió mi inspiración conmigo u_u_

_En fin disfruten y critiquen mi horrible forma de escribir xD._

* * *

Capitulo 3: Ser humano es estúpido.

Sherlock se despertó por el cambio en la temperatura. El invierno estaba cerca y la temperatura de la habitación había descendido varios grados. No tener su pelaje era verdaderamente horrible, no podía controlar su calor corporal, comenzó a temblar, las sábanas de John no lo proveían de la suficiente calidez "Estúpido cuerpo humano" pensó mientras se deslizaba fuera de la cama con una sola idea en la mente. Se envolvió con una de las sábanas y caminó de la habitación de John hasta el cuarto contiguo. Girar la perilla de la puerta fue pan comido, se premió mentalmente por hacerlo a la primera. Se deslizó lo más sigiloso que pudo entre la habitación, apenas estaba acostumbrándose a su nuevo cuerpo pero debía admitir que aprendía rápido gracias a su instinto felino. Su vista y olfato no eran tan agudos como antes, pero aún en la oscuridad pudo esquivar con presteza la ropa tirada y deducir por el aroma qué ropa le pertenecía al rubio y cual no. Se acercó lentamente a John y olfateó su cabello, le gustaba el ligero aroma que desprendía, muy diferente al que inundaba el resto de la habitación, hundió más su nariz y comenzó a removerla entre los rubios cabellos, de arriba hacia abajo. John se estremeció entre sueños y Sherlock alejó rápidamente su cara del pelo del otro. Casi olvidaba a qué había venido de no ser por el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo. Había frio y mucho. Comenzó a subirse a la cama, primero una rodilla luego la otra, luego se puso a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo del rubio, este ni se inmutó. Era agradable sentir la calidez que emanaba de John, por eso se flexionó abrazándolo, quedando como una manta que cubría el cuerpo bajo de él. Acomodó sobre su espalda la sábana que había traído del cuarto de John y listo. La sensación de tibieza lo arrulló, de estar en su forma de gato estaría ronroneando, "Sólo porque hay frio" pensó e inevitablemente unos recuerdos azoraron su mente. Era cierto que nunca tuvo la suficiente confianza para acurrucarse a otras personas a excepción de…Víctor… las amistades de éste ya conocían al felino y uno que otro, en especial féminas, habían sido lo bastante osadas como para querer tomarlo en sus brazos y el lindo "Sherly" les regalaba unos bonitos arañazos a cambio. Sherlock se pateó mentalmente. No era tiempo de pensar de nuevo en aquel pasado. John por su parte estaba dormido como una roca, si es que sentía algo sólo podría ser comodidad y tibieza.

_-Señora Luna estoy seguro que Irene murió por envenenamiento.-Sherlock tenía ya un año y era un gato perspicaz y con marcada curiosidad propia de los felinos, por ello cuando supo que su compañera felina de juegos había muerto, intuyó que se trataba de un "asesinato"._

_-Aquél día su ama lucia bastante extraña, cuando vi que comenzó a moler algo en la comida de Irene supe que no debía comerlo... ¡Se lo advertí! Esa humana sólo la estaba usando para atraer a Víctor.-el gato estaba sentado bajo el umbral de la ventana abierta, bufó.- ella no era mi amiga, admito que era algo…intrigante…pero… ¿Qué?... ¡No estoy triste! Estoy enojado y decepcionado porque estime de más su inteligencia…creí que Irene era lo suficientemente astuta como para darse cuenta de….-el gato siseó y se esponjó su pelaje.- ¡Víctor jamás haría algo así!…y yo no sería tan tonto como para no ver las señales…No… no he cambiado mi parecer ya lo he demostrado muchas veces, lo sabes, inclusive he aprendido muchas cosas de humanos gracias a él…a veces lee esos… libros conmigo ya puedo entenderlos.-el felino se quedó como estatua por unos minutos.-…lo sé… pero él nunca me dañaría… _

La puerta del cuarto rechinó y Sherlock despertó inmediatamente, sus sentidos se activaron detectando claramente la presencia de alguien más.

-¿John?- la luz fue encendida y Sherlock siseó viendo fijamente al intruso.- ¡Oh por Dios!-gritó una mujer de mediana edad que se quedó como petrificada en la entrada del cuarto, John se sobresaltó primero por el gritó y luego al notar que tenia a Sherlock encima de él. Fue menos de un segundo en el que el rubio se quedó inmóvil, mirando la cara del chico sobre él. En el segundo siguiente, John se impulsó involuntariamente hacia arriba chocando con la frente del otro. Sherlock siseó y gruño, se bajó ágilmente de la cama y se arrimó a la pared desde donde gruñía y siseaba en cuatro patas dirigiendo repetidamente su mirada a la intrusa y luego a John.

-Sher... ¿Señora Hudson? ¿Pero qué….-la Señora se había llevado el antebrazo a los ojos.

-Yo emmm, disculpa…no vi nada no sabía que….- la Señora daba unos pasos hacia atrás mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta.- es que tu mami me pidió que viniera para ayudarte a limpiar la casa y… lo siento… mejor me voy.

-Ehh…espere…

-No se preocupen chicos, esperaré abajo.-la mujer cerró la puerta y John se quedó de una pieza, no era difícil adivinar lo que la Señora Hudson había pensado, el rubio se llevó una mano a la cara y la pasó por su cabello mientras dirigía su mirada a Sherlock, éste aún estaba en cuatro patas pero había dejado de emitir ruidos extraños y parecía que empezaba a calmarse…todo lo contrario a John que comenzaba a enfurecer.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-John frunció el ceño mientras veía al pelinegro y se bajaba de la cama en dirección a él, Sherlock no dijo nada.- ¿Por qué te metiste a mi cama?

-Frío.-el chico comenzó a incorporarse hasta quedar de pie, John suspiró resignado.

-Sherlock no está bien que te metas a mi cama de…de esa forma, sé que para un gato es normal, pero ya no lo eres.-Sherlock enarcó una ceja.

-No le veo lo malo.

-Ese es el problema.

-¿Y qué harás?-Sherlock se puso a la defensiva.- ¿Golpearme?-contuvo un siseó y John se quedó mirándolo, trataba de comprender lo que había dicho el otro.

-No.-habló suave.- ¿Por qué te golpearía? Ohhh…acaso…tu dueño….-el sonido del celular detuvo a John de seguir hablando y mucho mejor así ya que Sherlock había puesto esa expresión asesina por haber tocado tan delicado tema. Contestó el celular.

-Eh?...Sarah! Si… ¿Qué? No no no, estoy bien es sólo que… ¿Cuál cit… Oh por Dios lo lamento, tengo un pequeño problema.- miró hacia Sherlock quien pareció enfurecerse mas y se dirigió a la puerta, esta vez batalló un poco con la perilla antes de abrirla.- Espera…Sherlock!- John dejó caer el celular mientras se daba de tropezones con la ropa esparcida por el cuarto, siguió a Sherlock quien había regresado a su cuarto y de nuevo intentaba saltar la ventana.

-¡No! ¡Sherlock!- esta vez Sherlock saltó.

* * *

Haberse conseguido una cita con Sarah Sawyer había sido toda una odisea, se habían conocido en la escuela desde primer año y desde el principio tuvieron una buena relación de compañerismo que derivó en una amistad y de ahí… bueno John supo que debía dar el siguiente paso, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, otro chico se le adelantó y John sufrió por meses lo que es estar en el "friendzone". Por fin, después de que el noviazgo terminó y haber sido el paño de lágrimas de Sarah, ésta había aceptado salir con él en un "a ver qué pasa" que a John le había parecido prometedor, pero ahora sus meses de espera se habían ido por el retrete pues estaba en Scotland Yard detenido junto a un chico de negra y rizada cabellera que estaba en calzoncillos y con una manta naranja encima.

-Bien jóvenes quiero que entiendan que si no viene un representante mayor de edad, ya sea un familiar de ustedes, no podrán irse.

-Pero ya le dije que mi madre no está en Londres.

-Entonces contáctela para que nos comuniquemos con ella.- John discutía con un inspector pero la conversación sólo iba hacia una desembocadura fatal: Su madre iba a matarlo. De nada habría servido ser un hijo modelo hasta ahora si tendría una mancha en sus registros. Suspiró.

-Bien présteme un teléfono, no traje mi celular.-John lucía devastado y Sherlock lo notó, una mujer entró rápido.

-Jefe, un problema.

-Voy, Jóvenes regreso en un momento, puedes llamar del teléfono.-se dirigió a John y señaló un teléfono encima de la mesa. La puerta se cerró y un silencio los llenó a ambos… durante unos segundos…

-¿Tenias que quitarte la ropa Sherlock?

-Se trabó en las escaleras esas de emergencia ¿Qué querías que haga? Además he estado toda mi vida sin usar esos trapos.

-Ahora es diferente

-¿Y por qué es delito mostrar el cuerpo humano? ¿Se avergüenzan de su naturaleza? Ahora entiendo varias cosas que decía la Señora Luna…

-No es eso… es….-suspiro pesado.- es largo de explicar, pero es una norma humana y ahora que eres uno debes respetarlas.

-No lo soy.

-Oh pero por supuesto que lo eres, ¿Necesitas verte en un espejo? – Sherlock hizo una mueca pero no replicó. Silencio.

-Primero que nada no debiste haber huido.-dijo John, el pelinegro bufó.

-Te dije que no quiero ser un "problema" bien pudiste dejarme ir y tu estarías bien en una de esas… citas o como sea.

-Sherlock… si querías evitarme problemas déjame decirte que realmente estás siendo uno con ese comportamiento, ya habíamos quedado en algo, quiero ayudarte y si tú no cooperas claro que se convierte en un problema, si bien todo esto ha impactado a mi vida cotidiana no puedo referirme a ti como una molestia Sherlock, ya te lo había dicho, esto es inusual es… fantástico así que permíteme ayudarte y déjame lidiar con el resto del mundo a mi manera ¿Sí?

-ok

-Bien.-….Silencio….

-¿Tu pierna está bien?- Preguntó Sherlock y John carraspeó.-

-Emm si si, no creo que empiece a cojear por esto.

-Fue una gran caída…

-Si lo sé…

-Quiero decir…una gran caída para ser un humano, me sorprende que no estés herido.

-Okey Sherlock ya entendí deja de burlarte.-Silencio de nuevo.

-Ahora sé que soy más rápido que un humano normal, pero si el hielo de la escalera no te hubiese hecho resbalar apuesto que tarde o temprano me alcanzabas.-Sherlock no pudo evitar reír y John se volteó haciéndole un gesto de enojo.

-Veo que después de todo tienes sentido del humor.- suspiró resignado y cambió su cara de enojo a una divertida.- La verdad no creí que regreses a ayudarme.-Sherlock puso cara sería y lo miró.

-Bueno… pensé que realmente te habías hecho daño y tú…has sido…amable conmigo.- por un segundo se quedaron mirando y se instaló un silencio de esos incómodos que luego desembocan en besos apasionados, John no tardó en tener ese hilo de pensamiento y se sonrojó terriblemente, Sherlock ladeó la cabeza en un gesto de interrogación, lucía como un cachorrito confundido.

-Como sea, emm gracias…aunque estoy hasta el cuello en líos.- el rubio se dirigió hasta el teléfono y comenzó a marcar.- obviamente tendré que inventarle algo a mi madre, si le digo que eres una especie de gato-humano me manda al manicomio.

-¡Espera no le marques!- John se detuvo- ¿Crees que puedes correr ahora?- John se balanceó sobre su pierna izquierda.

-Aún no me duele tanto ¿Por qué?

-Perfecto.-los ojos de Sherlock adquirieron un brillo felino y John supo que tramaba algo…algo que tal vez lo hundiría mas en líos. Sus pensamientos fueron comprobados como afirmativos cuando Sherlock se acercó a la única ventana del cuarto y la abrió.

-Apenas un segundo piso, John.

-Ni si quiera lo pienses.

-Ya lo pensé y no sé qué prefieras, que tu madre te mate o enfrentarte a las escaleras de emergencia.- hizo una media sonrisa, era claro que aún le hacía bastante gracia la caída de John. Le había dicho que le dejara hacer las cosas a su manera pero la "manera" en que Sherlock quería resolver las cosas era tan tentadora…

El rubio entrecerró los ojos "al carajo" pensó mientras se acercaba al otro chico, si no cometía locuras mientras era joven entonces no tendría nada divertido de qué reírse cuando sea viejo y ya no pueda hacerlo más. Inhaló y exhaló fuertemente para darse ánimos y salió de la ventana, con más cuidado ésta vez, Sherlock se deslizó siguiéndole y en segundos ya estaban en el frio piso del callejón.

-Hace frio.

-Lo sé, ponte bien la manta alrededor o volverán a detenernos.-Sherlock obedeció y se enrolló la manta a su cuerpo lo más que pudo, John contuvo la risa porque parecía que el pelinegro llevaba un vestido naranja pero se sorprendió cuando este lo tomó de la mano.

-Sígueme.- le dijo y empezó a correr casi arrastrando a John quien a pesar del golpe pudo seguirle, sólo sintiéndose atacado por las miradas curiosas. Afortunadamente esta vez no fueron detenidos y John podría jurar que llegaron a su casa en tiempo récord.

-Es lo más estúpido que he hecho.-dijo el rubio y se desvivió en una carcajada, el otro lo observaba sonriendo.

-Creí que cometías estupidez tras estupidez como todo humano.

-Para ser joven, considero que aún no he roto mi récord de estupideces.-se limpió una lágrima por la risa.

-¿Ni siquiera por haberme ayudado?-Sherlock lo miraba ahora de una manera profunda, John suspiró y sonrió.

-Es lo más interesante que he hecho hasta ahora. Es fantástico.- el otro asintió complacido. A pesar de que John ya se lo había dicho antes parecía que aún no lo creía y que necesitaba que el rubio se lo confirmara por ratos.-lo volvería a hacer.- ambos se devolvieron sonrisas, John sabía que era un gato…más bien un humano con un pasado tormentoso y estaba herido en alguna parte de su alma y si tenía que decirle lo fantástico que era para hacerlo sentir bien se lo diría mil veces ya que era algo cierto… inclusive estuvo tentado de abrazarle pero…

-Sherlock…tienes que bañarte.-John arrugó la nariz.

-Creo que ya te dije que mi lengua no alcanza los lugares que tengo que…

-Con agua…

-Agua…

-¡Si Sherlock agua! Nada de lamerse creí que ya había quedado claro.-el pelinegro se quedó pensando un momento.

-Tengo una idea.

-¿Qué?

-Tu lengua.

-¿Qué tiene?

-En mi cuerpo.- John tardó una fracción de segundo en entender lo que el otro intentaba decirle y no tardó nada en que sus pensamientos se desviaron por otros rumbos. De nuevo su rostro y cuello se tiñeron de carmesí.

-N…qué…enserio…pfff.-Se apretó el puente de la nariz y trató de acomodar las palabras para evitar reaccionar de una manera violenta y explosiva, tenía que practicar la paciencia con el otro chico.

-Eso… es… la gente no se baña así Sherlock. Usamos agua.

-Malgastan agua. El agua es para beber.

-No voy a lamiarte, Sherlock.

-Vamos, tú si llegarías hasta mi cu…

-¡Ahhhh ya basta! Te vas a bañar con agua y punto, ahora eres un humano y quedamos en que ibas a cooperar mientras pasaba todo esto.-Sherlock bufó hastiado.

-No entiendo qué tiene de malo.

-Es antihigiénico. ¿Qué no te bañaban nunca?- Sherlock contrajo la cara con dolor y John volvió a patearse mentalmente por recordarle el pasado. Silencio.

-Siempre… odié los baños.

-Pero son necesarios… pondré a calentar el boiler no vayas a saltar por alguna ventana.

John encendió el aparato y recordó que la señora Hudson había venido y los había encontrado en una… rara escena. Obviamente la mujer ya no estaba pero dejó una nota pegada al refrigerador "No pude esperarlos más chicos, lo entiendo son jóvenes ;) te dejo mi aspiradora para que arregles y si necesitas ayuda no dudes en ir a llamarme" entrecerró los ojos mientras estrujaba la nota, esto era la confirmación de que Hudson había malpensado. Ya le explicaría luego, ahora tenía que lidiar con Sherlock… bañar a Sherlock… su cabeza golpeó el refrigerador mientras respiraba resignado… no podía creer que le había pedido usar la lengua para…

-Es normal.-habló en voz baja.- él no sabe de estas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?-Sherlock estaba bajo el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, sólo con unos oídos potentes pudo haber escuchado lo que dijo John.

-N-Nada iré a buscar ropa para ti, a ver qué otra cosa tengo que te quede.-pasó al lado de Sherlock pero éste lo tomó del brazo.

-Te incomodo.

-Bueno si, en este momento lo estás haciendo.-y dirigió su mirada hacia el agarre de Sherlock en su brazo.

-Cuando estoy muy cerca de ti te comportas extraño.-y bajó su rostro comenzando a olisquearlo, el otro se alejó instintivamente.- ¿Ves? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Hay algo que se llama el espacio personal Sherlock.-tomó la mano que lo tenía apresado y lo quitó con delicadeza.-debes estar alejado de la otra persona por lo menos la distancia del largo del brazo.- puso su mano en el pecho de Sherlock y extendió su brazo poniendo distancia entre ambos.-es lo correcto.

-Es tonto.-el rubio apartó su mano.

-No pretendo que lo entiendas ahora y tal vez no te sirva de nada en el futuro, pero por lo menos intenta no invadir mucho mi espacio… además no te has bañado.-el rubio sonrió y se dispuso a ir a su habitación por ropa.

-John.

-¿Mnnn?- estaba a punto de subir el primer escalón.

-Si me baño… puedo… ¿Puedo dormir contigo? No creas que me gusta mucho, pero hay frío y lo odio, este estúpido cuerpo no es capaz de mantener calor por falta de pelaje ¡Mírame! No tengo ni un sólo pelo más que en algunas zonas y no me da calor.-Sherlock dijo esto demasiado rápido y los engranes del cerebro de John hicieron su trabajo lo mejor que pudieron. "¿En realidad me incomoda mucho compartir mi cama con él?" "Tiene razón hay mucho frio más por las noches y él no tiene pelaje" "Pero podría darle uno de mis suéteres o toda la ropa abrigadora que quiera" "John, tal vez te está diciendo que quiere compañía, está solo y asustado, su vida cambió de la noche a la mañana, joder, no seas malpensado, Sherlock tiene la mentalidad de un niño ¿Qué más te puede hacer?"

-Sherlock…-resoplido.- Bien… podrás dormir conmigo…total cuando Harry venga reclamará su cuarto y me niego a dormir en el sillón… tarde o temprano compartiríamos cama… es decir…-se golpea mentalmente.-voy por la ropa.- subió las escaleras rápidamente y Sherlock volvió a hacer ese gesto de cachorro confundido.

-Los humanos son raros.

* * *

-¿Sabes qué? Voy a llenar la bañera, ponte mientras esta toalla por favor.-John le extendió la mano con la toalla, el chico de rizos estaba de pie desnudo junto a la regadera y tenía una cara de odio puro.

-Me está empezando a dar frio.

-No tarda nada, mira el chorro es fuerte se llenará rápido.

La idea de usar la regadera era mala… muy mala para los nervios crispados de John, primero el ex felino comenzó a sacudirse y a empaparlo, luego le había dicho que tomara el jabón y lo pasara por su cuerpo sacándole espuma pero a Sherlock se le escapaba la resbalosa barrita de las manos a cada rato y tenía que agacharse para recogerla y John tenía que mirar hacia otro lado porque no podía mantener los ojos en esa escena. Cuando por fin pudo sacarle espuma, la manera en la que empezó a pasarla por su cuerpo… los pantalones de John comenzaron a apretarle y esa era la señal para salir de ahí inmediatamente por lo que le dijo que se terminara de bañar solo, le explicó lo básico de cómo ponerse y quitarse el shampoo pero apenas le dio la espalda el pelinegro vació el contenido del recipiente de shampoo haciendo que todo el piso quede resbaladizo… la segunda opción la bañera…John tenía razón estuvo llena en poco tiempo y Sherlock se introdujo con cuidado y desconfianza, el agua tibia y con espuma cubrió su cuerpo, para tranquilidad de John.

-Hay otro Shampoo pero es de mi mamá y mi hermana, supongo que no importará.- se lo entregó a Sherlock.

-Apriétalo con cuidado en tu mano…si con ese poco bastará… ahora pasado por tu cabello… más fuerte… espera no tanto…

-Mejor muéstrame.-el rubio rodó los ojos pero accedió. Puso un poco del líquido en sus manos y comenzó a masajear suavemente el cuero cabelludo del otro. Sherlock comenzó a hacer un intento de ronroneo. Y John comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

-No hagas eso.

-Es algo que no puedo evitar John. El baño así en esta…bañera, se siente diferente y tus manos… se siente bien.- John ya estaba ruborizado así que sólo carraspeó y siguió masajeando.

Toda su corta vida adolescente había jurado ser heterosexual. Pero no sabía por qué justo ahora la presencia de un chico realmente hermoso lograba tener esas reacciones en él. No era culpa de Sherlock parecer insinuante por querer dormir con él o por frotarse con jabón de forma "sexy" después de todo el pelinegro apenas y sabía algunas cosas de humanos y el pudor no parecía estar en esa lista. John se sentía un maldito pervertido.

-Okey el agua ya tiene jabón solo asegúrate de frotar bien tu cuerpo, aquí está la toalla y… te espero afuera…

-Espera John- éste había dado apenas dos pasos cuando sintió un peso muerto caer en su espalda, Sherlock se había incorporado bruscamente y ocasionó que se resbale en la bañera… para su fortuna el cuerpo de John había amortiguado su caída…

* * *

-Sigues enojado.

-¡Vaya que tienes unas sorprendentes capacidades de deducción!

-Las tengo.

-¡No me digas!

-Las tengo, pero ahora estás usando lo que se llama sarcasmo para recalcarlo.-El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Pues sí, la verdad me sorprende como es que conoces mucho y a la vez poco del mundo humano, si pensabas convertirte en uno debiste centrarte en lo básico.-el pelinegro se removió incómodamente y bajó la mirada. John estaba en su habitación recostado en la cama mientras Sherlock estaba de pie junto a él. Tenía en sus manos la sábana de John y el pequeño peluche en forma de erizo que chillaba.

-Me voy.

-¿No que querías dormir aquí? - Sherlock se quedó callado.- Mira no quiero que vuelvas a tocar el tema de que eres una molestia.- Sherlock le miró curioso.- Sí, me di cuenta de que pensabas eso y no, no leo la mente pero, estoy empezando a reconocer tus gestos.-John le dio una palmada al lado vacío de la cama, invitando a Sherlock a subir, este se adentró y acomodó.

-No sé qué te haya pasado, más bien no sé qué te habrán hecho.-dijo John casi en un susurro al chico junto a él, éste lo miraba como si estuviera maravillado.- pero tal vez sea mejor hablar de ello. Sé que apenas me conoces y no aspiro a que me haya ganado tu confianza en poco tiempo pero como te había dicho estoy contigo en esto y me frustra mucho que a veces digo algo y tú luces herido. Quisiera saber qué es lo que te hace daño, déjame entenderlo Sherlock…

- Comprendo lo que estás intentando decirme, pero simplemente no hables de mi pasado.-Interrumpió Sherlock.- Luna… La Señora Luna, también hablaba conmigo, también decía que era mejor no guardarse la cosas porque dolían pero ¿Y si quiero que duela?- John se sorprendió al escuchar esto pero se mantuvo apacible.-Pronto regresaré a mi forma normal y ya no volveré a ser humano jamás. Puedes decir lo que quieras aunque me vea herido, no importa, sólo no quiero hablarlo. Buenas noches, John.-Sherlock se acurrucó dándole la espalda al rubio.

-Respetaré eso, Sherlock.- John apagó la luz de la mesita de noche.

* * *

**CHIC S QUE LEEN EL FIC:**

_De nuevo una disculpa por la tardanza, pero esta vez no les hare esperar mucho ;) actualizaré semanal jojojo y sip ya que la mayoría votó por el lemon pues lo habrá, los humanos también tienen instintos y reaccionan a ciertos…estímulos lol. Se aceptan sugerencias de lo que les gustaría que pase y si tienen gatos kyaaaa cuéntenme sus experiencias jajaja_ **Gracias a : -Yesseniafujoshinya, ****_ariam18, _**ChicaPrinceton, addictedtosomething, **IJustWantMoreKlaine****, ****AnLy Drew****, ****arcee93****, ****Drake-vampire****, ****kiras70****, ****Anjiiel **por sus reviews y a los que lo hayan marcado como favorito y que siguen la historia n_n y ya sabes** Jawn amore mío **que esto es para ti. No niegues que soy un buen Sherlock.


	4. El comienzo de una nueva rutina

Capítulo 4: El comienzo de una nueva rutina.

-John, John…-Sherlock susurraba de manera suplicante en el oído de John y aunque este quiso ignorar el sonido y la respiración caliente que desprendían esos jadeos, no pudo desconocer las manos que comenzaron a recorrer desde su bajo vientre hasta su pecho.

-Mmm.- el rubio se mordió los labios para no gemir, pero el otro ya sabía que estaba despierto así que se subió encima de John, y se acurrucó de la forma como lo hizo la primera vez que invadió su cama.

-John, me siento extraño, no sé que es "esto".- y al poner énfasis en la última palabra comenzó a frotar su entrepierna con el muslo del otro chico, éste se puso tenso al notar la dureza que rozaba su piel.

-Sherlock estás…- el pelinegro acercó su boca jadeante al cuello de John, éste pudo sentir como cada fragmento de esa parte de piel se erizaba con el vaho cálido y la humedad que sintió cuando la lengua de Sherlock lamió desde la clavícula hasta el lóbulo, terminando por mordisquearlo y sorberlo.

-John ayúdame con "esto" por favor.- ronroneó Sherlock y comenzó a friccionarse con más ímpetu, John lo tomó de las nalgas y lo ayudó a marcar el movimiento, haciendo un leve cambio en la dirección y reubicando la entrepierna de Sherlock para que ambos miembros se rozaran.

-J- J-oohn, m mm máss ahh máss.- comenzó a exigir y para John también fue una necesidad el aumentar el vaivén.

-Sh-Sherl….- el chico lo miró a los ojos y aún en la oscuridad pudo ver un halo brillante y ambarino que rodeaba los ojos de Sherlock, como un depredador felino mira a su presa, el de rizos se lamió los labios y se acercó al rostro del rubio…sus labios a centímetros de tocarse…

Una patada devolvió a John al mundo real, un mundo en donde el objeto de su "deseo" estaba terminando de acurrucarse a su lado en un acto automático mientras continuaba obviamente dormido. Sherlock se arropó con la sábana, jalando más de la necesaria y siguió navegando plácidamente en el mundo de los sueños de donde John había sido sacado.

-Mal-di-ción- profirió el rubio mientras se levantaba de la cama cuidando de no despertar al otro. Para un joven como él no le eran ajenos los sueños "húmedos" o sueños eróticos y admitía que lejos de parecerle bochornoso encontraba gratificante tenerlos. Podía tener un lindo amanecer y pasar luego unos minutos en su privacidad terminando en el baño lo que había comenzado dormido. Esa explosión matutina de endorfinas lograba conseguir que comience el día con una sonrisa…pero no ahora, ¡No ahora malditasea! Se dirigió al baño que estaba a unos pasos de su cuarto para resolver cierta "consecuencia" que había tenido su fructífera imaginación.

-Me siento como un…pervertido.- gruño mientras cerraba su mano en su miembro empapado de transparente pre seminal. Apoyó su espalda y se mordió el puño de la mano que tenia libre cuando sintió que estaba a punto de llegar, no quería gemir demasiado alto y alertar el agudo sentido auditivo del otro chico. Después de que la espesa bruma del deseo de despejó, se sintió más avergonzado que nunca. Era la primera vez que tenía un sueño de ese tipo con otro hombre. Más que el dilema de entre ser gay o no, lo que atormentaba a John era el hecho de que a pesar que Sherlock fuera un "hombre" en todo lo que se refiere a la forma física, no podía decir lo mismo de su mentalidad la cual era mitad gato, mitad niño de ocho años…

"Joder, soy un maldito enfermo" repasaba una y otra vez en su mente mientras volvía a su cuarto por ropa para cambiarse. No iba a seguir durmiendo, ya no podía al menos no por hoy.

Tenía otras cosas en que pensar como los exámenes extraordinarios que tenía que presentar para no reprobar el curso, también estaba el hecho de que ese mismo día en la noche llegaba su mamá y su hermana y aún no sabía muy bien que decirles, en cuanto a Sarah…se había olvidado completamente de ella el día anterior, siquiera le había mandado un mensaje para disculparse…claro que no podía decirle que pasó medio día en Scotland Yard por perseguir a un chico desnudo y que no era cualquier chico…

Terminó de vestirse, eran las 7 am y era sábado, bastante inusual el estar despierto a esa hora un fin de semana, pero era preferible ocupar su mente en todo lo que tenía pendiente. Buscó su celular que había dejado olvidado en el cuarto de su hermana, casi estaba por descargarse completamente la batería. Tenía 5 llamadas perdidas. Dos de Sarah, dos de su mamá y una de Gregory Lestrade. No tenía mucho contacto con Greg, sólo conversaba con él cuando iba a ver los partidos y prácticas de Rugby. "¿Lestrade?… ¿Será que…?" dudó un momento en marcar, pero era muy probable que Greg ya se encontrase despierto, no así Sarah o su mamá. Lestrade, como capitán del equipo de Rugby, es un chico que se toma muy enserio el deporte y no hay fin de semana que no lo practique en los campos de la escuela. John siempre había querido pertenecer al equipo, fue suplente en un partido amistoso y desde eso Greg supo del potencial de John. Asistió cuando se escogían miembros pero tuvo la mala suerte de sufrir un golpe en la pierna proporcionado "accidentalmente" por su hermana y al momento de la selección no pudo con algunos ejercicios. Sin embargo Greg le prometió que cuando hubiera una vacante lo llamaría de nuevo.

-¡Lestrade! Soy Watson…

-Ahh si, John… dime Greg por favor… te estuve llamando, quería saber si aún te interesa formar parte del equipo.

-¡Claro que sí! Hoy hay prácticas ¿Verdad?

-Como todos los sábados, si ya no estás enfermo puedes venir, sería a las 10, nos corrieron la hora porque están limpiando el campo.

-Sí, ahí estaré… pero ¿De dónde sacaste que estaba enfermo?

-Le pregunté a uno de tus compañeros…Stamford…creo… y dijo que no te habías aparecido prácticamente toda la semana, me aseguró que la única forma que faltaras es porque tendrías alguna enfermedad grave…

-No, para nada estoy perfectamente.

-¡Entonces te escapaste unos días de la escuela para disfrutar con una linda chica! Eso es normal lo he hecho jaja- bromeó Greg.

- No…-carraspeó y pensó "no una linda chica pero si he estado ocupado con un chico…un chico que ahora está dormido en mi cama"…-entonces a las 10…

-A las 10 John y no te pongas tímido sólo era una broma.

-Emmm claro, nos vemos.- y colgó. Una parte de él estaba eufórico pero por otra parte tenía preocupación. Tendría que dejar sólo a Sherlock en la casa y eso si le preocupaba bastante. Mientras esperaba la hora para salir comenzó a "medio" arreglar la casa. Con la práctica no tendría tiempo para arreglarla completa y no podía decirle a la Señora Hudson que vaya a arreglar si él no iba a estar, suspiró, tendría que adaptarse a una nueva rutina temporal…

* * *

_-¡Toma y espero que comas Sherlock!- Víctor le había dejado su tazón de leche a Sherlock en el piso de la cocina, el gato miró el tazón y luego hacia donde estaba el humano pero éste ya se había ido. Pasó junto al recipiente sin mirarlo y se subió a la ventana de la cocina, minutos después la hermosa luna creciente se dejó ver.- Es que…-empezó a maullar el gato.- está enojado conmigo por rasguñar a … lo sé pero no iba a dejar que esa mujer viniera con mentiras a…- Sherlock se quedó mirando de manera hipnotizarte el astro lunar, como si estuviera escuchando atentamente, luego desvió su mirada.- El ha elegido a esa asesina, puedo leerla, es una excelente actriz, como cuando dice que le encantan los niños pero no tiene siquiera trato con ellos, ¡Miente por todo! Y él… él le cree todo….pero lo que no pude soportar… ¡Esa mentira! la que ella creo, después de la muerte de Irene… hizo que Víctor se compadeciera más de ella, pero si fuera humano le haría ver lo equivocado que está.-el felino volvió a mirar al cielo.- yo sé que puedo hacer que él me elija, el entenderá porqué estoy haciendo esto… ahora él actúa como un humano estúpido, pero el amor que ella le da es una farsa… -los ojos del felino brillaron y parecía sonreír- ¡Te prometo que no desaprovecharé ésta oportunidad! ¡En una semana! ¡Me parece bien Señora Luna! Sé que estoy listo, ser humano parece ser sencillo…. ¡Sé que podré con el resto!-unos pasos indicaron la llegada de alguien a la cocina._

_-Como siempre maullando en la ventana.- el chico negó con la cabeza, se acercó hacia el gato y lo tomó entre sus brazos.- Sherlock comenzó a ronronear mientras se dirigían a la habitación de Víctor "¿Dormiremos temprano?" pensó, pero se dio cuenta de lo erróneo de su pensamiento cuando el chico lo dejó en el piso y salió cerrando la puerta tras de él_

_-Lo siento Sherlock-Dijo Víctor desde el otro lado de la puerta.- pero viene Angie y no permitiré que le dañes de nuevo.- los pasos del joven se alejaron y el felino se sintió enardecer con un sentimiento que creyó que nunca sentiría. Maulló fuerte para que lo oiga el otro pero la atención del humano se centró en el timbre de la puerta ya que fue directamente a atender ese llamado._

_-Hola amor.- se escuchó una voz femenina, y con un maullido de enojo Sherlock se dirigió hacia la ventana corrediza del cuarto y la empujó varias veces a pesar de hacerse daño. La ventana cedió y por la pequeña rendija abierta logró escurrirse en una de las tantas habilidades propias de los felinos, corrió hasta introducirse en la ventana de la cocina. Sólo quería hacer que esa mujer se vaya, la arañaría de nuevo si era necesario luego cuando se convirtiera en humano le explicaría a Víctor que Angie era una mentirosa y una asesina y que sólo quería estar con él por un capricho. Un vaso de cristal se interpuso cuando entró en la cocina y el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose alerto a Víctor que inmediatamente apareció en el lugar._

_-¿Sherlock?- el gato pasó de largo, rodeando al chico y evitando que éste lo atrapara, logró la meta de llegar hacia Angie, a los siseos del gato se sumaron los gritos de susto de la chica._

_-¡Víctor! ¡Víctor tu gato! ¡Víctor! _

_Sherlock se preparó para lanzarse hacia el rostro de Angie, tomó impulso trepándose a un sillón pero antes de poder tocar la tez de la chica fue lanzado bruscamente y su cuerpo se impactó contra la pared. En su intento por evitar que Sherlock lastimara a su novia, Víctor había golpeado a su gato._

_-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Víctor y la pregunta era dirigida hacia la chica, Sherlock se incorporó y corrió hacia la habitación del chico, pero esta se encontraba cerrada, sintió un pinchazo en una de sus patas delanteras, aún así siguió corriendo hasta que entró al cuarto de huéspedes. La puerta estaba abierta y se metió bajo de la cama._

_-¿Por qué no lo tiras Víctor? ¡Es un peligro!- la chica de cabello castaño lucia alterada._

_-¡No puedo hacerlo y lo sabes!- suspiró.- nunca lo había golpeado…-al ver su mano derecha notó una pequeña mancha de sangre._

_-¿Te lastimaste?- preguntó la chica mientras lo tomaba de la mano._

_-No… creo que Sherlock se hizo daño con los vidrios rotos…y yo…Dios…-el chico se dio la vuelta.- ¿Sherlock?- comenzó a llamarlo._

_Dolor…eso sentía el felino… y no sólo por su pata que estaba sangrando ni por el golpe que recibió todo su cuerpo contra la pared…más bien era porque aquel golpe fue provocado por la mano que siempre le daba de comer, que lo acariciaba y mimaba, la mano que el mismo felino buscaba para frotar su cabeza y luego lamiarla. _

_-¿Sherlock?- el felino volteó al escuchar la voz suave de su amo, éste se había arrodillado y lo buscaba debajo de la cama, pero los ojos humanos no pueden ver en esa oscuridad por lo que no podía ver al gato.- Se que estas aquí, hay sangre…estás herido sal por favor._

_Sherlock le respondió con un siseo de advertencia._

_-¿Amor? – la chica se encontraba en la entrada del cuarto y Sherlock siseó más fuerte._

_-Ya voy Angie, tengo que revisar a Sherlock._

_-¡Siempre prefiriendo a ese gato! Sabes que puedes quedarte con él. Me largo._

_-Espera- el chico se levantó y siguió a la chica._

_-No, tu prefieres a tu mascota por sobre mí que soy tu novia, a pesar que casi me desfigura la aquella vez…_

_- ¿Cómo crees que elegiría a un animal antes que a ti?- Y Sherlock a pesar de estar en el cuarto pudo escuchar ésta y todas las palabras que siguieron.- Últimamente ha sido un problema, lo sé, pero es mi gato y no voy a regalarlo… él es mi responsabilidad…._

_-Señora Luna.- decía Sherlock mientras volvía a saltar de la ventana, el dolor en su pata lo hizo trastabillar y chocó pesadamente en el suelo.-… estoy bien…no duele…yo me recupero rápido de las heridas… no soy un débil humano.-se incorporó y comenzó a alejarse del departamento, desde afuera pudo escuchar que Angie reía divertida y supo que la pelea había terminado y que muy probablemente Víctor estaría haciendo todo lo posible para congraciarse con su novia.- no te compadezcas de mí, no me digas ¡Te lo dije! Sólo… olvida lo que te pedí y déjame sólo. _

-Sherlock…oie…Sherlock…- Sherlock escuchaba su nombre entre ecos, poco a poco la voz se fue haciendo más clara y comenzó a abrir los ojos. John lo observaba de pie a su lado. Se veía preocupado.

-¿Mmm?- fue lo único que salió de su garganta y se quedó mirando fijamente a John.

-Te estabas quejando entre sueños y…-John sacudió la cabeza- Olvídalo, tengo que ir a la escuela y… tienes que quedarte aquí…

-Vas a dejarme sólo.

-Pues… si… no puedes acompañarme, hay leche en el refrigerador y puedes tomar cualquiera de mis ropas para cambiarte ya sabes dónde está.- dijo el rubio señalando su guardarropa y colgándose una mochila en el hombro.

-¿Para qué cambiarme?-se removió en la cama y le dio la espalda a John.

-No lo hagas si no quieres, eso sí, no se te ocurra andar desnudo.

-Hace frío, no soy estúpido.-John suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Tengo ropa más abrigadora, puedes ponértela si sientes más frio, me voy, por favor no hagas algún destrozo, trataré de llegar lo más temprano posible y….Sherlock… ¿No escaparás verdad?

- Ujumm.- balbució el otro sin mirarle y John salió de su habitación, rogaba porque Sherlock se comportara y sobre todo que no se escape en su ausencia. El golpe de la puerta al cerrarse indicó que el rubio acababa de salir de su casa, Sherlock se incorporó de golpe y se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y pudo sentir el frio ambiente colarse, no nevaría pero evidentemente habría temperaturas bajas todo el día. Respiró profundamente y miró al cielo cubierto de nubes grisáceas.

-¿Por qué tengo estos sueños? No necesito recordar todo eso…Señora Luna… - se alejó con el pensamiento de que en la noche hablaría con ella y abrió el guardarropa de John comenzando a hurgar entre toda la ropa.

-Esto es asquerosamente colorido.- dijo al mismo tiempo que tiraba a un lado uno de los suéteres de John y seguía descartando ropa tras ropa, le llamó la atención una funda para ropa y la abrió. Sus ojos parecieron dilatarse y brillar cuando encontró un abrigo largo de color gris oscuro. Sus manos tocaron la ropa y la acarició por un momento. Le recordaba tanto a su pelaje. Se lo puso y pasó sus manos sobre su pecho de arriba abajo, se sentía abrigador y cálido, ese abrigo parecía estar hecho para él. Se puso unas pantuflas y se dispuso a salir. Si no hubiese frio hubiera sido capaz de salir descalzo pero estaba consciente que no podía hacer eso. Al ser la primera vez que usaba una prenda en los pies se sintió algo torpe al caminar, pero para cuando logro bajar las escaleras ya lo tenía perfectamente dominado. Salió a la calle y comenzó a observar, había un ligero rastro de la dirección que había llevado el rubio pero se perdía entre tantas otras cosas.

- Hola, Buenos días, Soy la Señora Hudson, tu eres el ammm ¿amigo de John? – Sherlock observó a la mujer que le hablaba, de mediana edad y gesto amable.

-Quiero saber en dónde es la escuela de John- exigió Sherlock, y la mujer torció los labios ante la falta de educación del joven. Lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, el abrigo le asentaba muy bien pero se le hizo extraño que el chico saliera a la calle con pantalones de dormir y unas pantuflas.

-No sé muy bien en donde es pero podrías llevar un taxi.

-¿Taxi?

-Si o…mira, esos chicos que están pasando- y señaló con la mirada a un chico y una chica del otro lado de la acera.- me parece que son amigos de John puedes preguntarles y…-no pudo terminar de hablar porque Sherlock ya estaba cruzando la calle.-….vaya que es grosero el amigo de John…-negó la Señora Hudson con la cabeza.

* * *

-Pero piensa positivamente Molly, un mes más de esto y estaremos libres. ¿Tienes planeado que hacer en las vacaciones de invierno? - Mike platicaba animadamente con Molly mientras se dirigían caminando a la escuela. La chica tenía práctica de laboratorio y el chico unas asesorías de una materia que se le dificultaba, y aunque Mike no estuviera en el mismo grado que ella se habían hecho buenos amigos gracias a John y Sarah, quien era amiga de Molly desde hacia varios años.

-Pues supongo que lo mismo que todos los años, en familia… oie… hubiésemos pasado a visitar a John, se me hace muy extraño que siga desaparecido, y sé que ayer no fue con Sarah a una cita… aunque ella no me ha contado muy bien…

-John está ahora en la escuela, en una práctica de Rugby.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Pues le hable hace un rato, ¿No crees que también estaba preocupado por mi amigo?- bromeó- además Lestrade me preguntó por él. Creo que esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando.

-¿Entonces no estaba enfermo?... entonces… ¿Por qué no habrá ido con Sarah? No creo que sea por el gato…

-¿Gato?

-Ahh es que John estaba cuidando a un gato enfermo, pero no me lo dejó ver y …- la chica hizo un puchero con los labios y algo la hizo voltear un segundo alcanzando a ver por el rabillo del ojo a un chico extraño que los seguía de cerca. Molly se tensó y dejó de hablar, Mike se giró a mirarla.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Creo que nos están siguiendo.- el chico se volteó y en efecto vio a un chico de porte inusual que no les quitaba los ojos de encima, Mike se detuvo y se quedó mirando de frente al joven que caminaba directo a ambos.

-Mike… ¿Por qué te detienes? Vámonos.- decía Molly mientras movía ligeramente el brazo del otro.

-Tranquila.- dijo Stamford firmemente, el extraño chico de rizos oscuros se detuvo enfrente de ellos, miró los temerosos ojos de Molly y luego la calmada pero firme mirada de Mike.

-Quiero saber dónde estudia John.

-John… ¿Qué John?- preguntó Mike, y Sherlock trató de recordar el nombre completo del chico… ¿Qué nombre había dado ayer cuando los detuvieron? era algo de Wa…

-Watson, John Watson.- Mike y Molly se miraron extrañados.

-¿Eres un amigo de él?- preguntó Molly con una voz algo temblorosa y Sherlock rodó los ojos, era la segunda vez que le habían hecho la misma pregunta, desviándose de lo que él en realidad quería saber… además no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta.

-No, no creo. ¿Pueden llevarme dónde está el?

-¿Pero… quién eres? ¿Para qué lo buscas?- preguntó el otro chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos, no iba a decirle el paradero de John a un completo extraño. Sherlock pensó un momento… no era la mascota de John, aunque lo había tratado como una… pero ahora era un humano… tal vez si era un amigo de él…

- Me llamo Sherlock y…tal vez… tal vez si soy su amigo… ¿En qué consiste la amistad humana?- los otros chicos se miraron con desconcierto y volvieron su mirada a Sherlock.

-Voy a marcarle a John- dijo Mike mientras sacaba su celular. La chica se quedó observándolo, no podía negar que Sherlock era bastante atractivo a pesar de su extraña forma de vestir y actuar.

-No contesta, ya debe haber empezado el entrenamiento- Mike resopló… no sabía muy bien qué hacer en esta situación.- bien te llevaremos hacia el pero exactamente, ¿Para qué buscas a John? ¿De dónde lo conoces?- Sherlock lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar. No quería decir la verdad. Sabía que estos humanos no entenderían.

-El me ayuda en algo.

-¿Te ayuda cómo?- preguntó Mike más confuso y preocupado… ¿Qué tal si John se estaba metiendo en cosas turbias?

-Me da leche y su cama..y….- Mike y Molly se quedaron petrificados…

* * *

**CHIC S QUE LEEN EL FIC:**

Dx Diossss, se que dije que actualizaría semanal pero hay una situación en mi vida que me impide hacer varias cosas que solía hacer. Igual y trataré de no demorarme tanto en actualizar ;). Algunas veces nos pasan cosas malas o para que cambiemos nuestra forma de vida, como un llamado de atención, y al igual que en la historia también tenemos que ajustar nuevas rutinas y tomar elecciones trascendentales. Ya saben sus dudas y comentarios son bien recibidos Gracias a Youko Saiyo , ariam18, addictedtosomething, AnarynElanor, Kokoro Yana y Silverymoon11 (Befa te quiero) por sus reviws y a todos los que leen un saludo jojojo. Jawn...-apachurrar- qui-e-ro- co-mer-te. xD


End file.
